The other Morgenstern angel
by Madelainaforever
Summary: what would have happened if Valentine had fallen in love with an angel in between going after Jocelyn? I'll tell you what happened... Madelaina and her twin sister Valentina happened!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-TYPICAL MORNING?

"good morning Clary." Jace said as he opened the door to clary's bedroom. Jace smiled softly as he saw clary's radiance.

"Good morning Jace. Did you find your stele in the end?" clary smirked as she said this because she knew all too well where his stele was because she had hidden it yesterday.

"No, but I did find out my dads." Jace showed clary the stele it had a purple glow at the end. Jace must have talked for hours about his stele now he was talking for hours about his dad's stele and about how if he lost this one he would never forgive himself.

"Clary there was a parcel for you from "Argos Ltd England" what have you ordered?because that parcel was extremely heavy!" Jace said with a less than impressed glare.

"Nothing Jace! now I wish I had so I could blame it on Isabel." clary giggled as she said this because she knew Jace hadn't asked Isabel if she ordered it in clary's name.

"Well would you care to look at your parcel or do I have to open the 6-foot long parcel myself?" jace exclaimed in an impatient tone.

"No no I am coming give me a sec though because I don't want to risk unwrapping another dead or sort of dead nightcrawler that Alec has sent from India." clary remembered it like it was yesterday... Probably because it was just yesterday.

It took clary 5 minutes to find her seraph blade then she and Jace darted down stairs to the parcel that from far away looked like a girls body but closer up she said a to herself why would Argos send her a girls body so what could it be... IT WAS A DEMI-ANGEL!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-JACE MY SAVIOUR

"Clary!" Jace screamed, "get Issy up here now we need to draw an iratse on her left and right arm otherwise she is going to die. Where did she come from? And also why is she here?"

It only took clary 2 minutes to find Issy because she was in training.

"Clary can you pass me those nunchucks from over there please," Isobel said as clary burst through the doors panting. "Issy you need to come quickly with your stele please because we have just been sent a nearly dead Demi-angel through the post." clary yelled rather frantically .it only took the words "nearly" and "dead" to shift Isobel out of the training room and send her speeding down the hall.

"Jace why is there a Demi-angel on the floor?" Isobel yelled.

"Well, do you want the through version or the short version?" Jace inquired whilst drawing the first iratse on her left arm. "Clary can you get Issy's stele whilst she is gawping like a dead fish and draw the second iratse on her right arm." Jace's voice was cold and it looked like Isobel was genuinely hurt by Jace's sarcastic comment. With that clary grabbed the stele in Isobel's hand and started to draw.

It was dawn two days later before the Demi-angel awoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-AWAKENING

"Ubi est ego?" the Demi angel whispered in a soft voice slightly agitated with a scratchy tone.

"You are in the institute Demi-angel. But what is your name?" Jace said in a soft voice.

"My name is Madelaina. And to be quite honest I have no idea where I am but if you specified which institute I'm in I would be much obliged." Madelaina's voice was now quite calm and musical and weirdly had a slightly British twang to it.

"You are in New York Madelaina. But if I may ask where do you come from?" Jace said inquisitively.

"I come from ..." she stopped just thinking of home made her sad because she knew it was really far away. "I live in London but I come from Idris.I lived there until my 5th my mother took me to Balaskia so I would learn how to control my powers. But then I was exiled for not being a pure breed. so now I live in London!" she said in a tearful manner. It had been so long since she had seen the golden towers of Harrownate!

"Well just shout for Isabelle if you need anything." Jace then turned on his heels and walked off. The rest of the day was quite quiet in the institute because mayrse wasn't due to come back for another week yet and also alec was in Mongolia from what Issy could tell from the photos they had received late last night.

"Well, there is our resident demi-angel. gotten bored of being unconscious I see." Isabel smiled at her before dumping her now clean and darned outfit on her bed.

"Well you must have some very good darners here at the institute because I can't tell where my clothes were ripped by that horrible part demon part angel thing" Issy froze then quickly darted out the door dropping 6-bed sheets on her way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- CASSEROLE OF CONFUSION

"CLARY! I think we might have a big problem because Madelaina says she was attacked by what sounds like one very angry indarkened warrior !" Issy yelled as she entered the kitchen where clary was baking a lamb casserole.

"Issy slow down! What's the matter?" clary said in a concerned tone.

" Madelaina ...attacked...by... an Endarkened," Isabelle said taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Why does everyone have a downer today!" Jace yelled from the corner of the kitchen.

"Jace why are you in the corner of the kitchen?" Issy asked quite startled.

"Well, would you believe that I built a..." Jace stopped as a silvery white blade cut his ear before landing neatly in the centre of the wall.

"You know if you had a better aim you could be a lethal asset to us Madelaina." Jace said as if a bug had just simply bitten his ear.

"Oh, I have a good aim I just don't want you dead you, moron. And also what gives you the right to comment on my aim because from where I stand if the indarkened weren't after you and your little girlfriend's kind I might be sitting in my room ,in the turrets,back at the London institute instead of beaten up with a fractured arm in a foreign country with no Benedict Cumberbatch picture to keep me company ." At that moment, Alec walked in carrying a suitcase.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- INTRODUCTIONS

"Alec why are you back so soon from your vacation?" Issy asked with a startled tone.

"Magnus got bird flu in Venice," Alec said"he will be okay but he told me the rest of our vacation will have to wait whilst he recovers. So what's cooking?"

"Depends if you're really hungry we could just cook the Demi-angel or if your feeling just a bit peckish we can give you some of Clary's lovely lamb casserole," Jace said as he tore the knife out of the wall.

"I think I will take the lamb casserole anyway who is that?" Alec said pointing at Madelaina.

"That is the Demi-angel her name is Madelaina," Isabelle said with a warming tone.

"oh, and what crackpot did Jace fish her out of?" Alec said in a slightly condescending tone.

"We didn't fish her out of anywhere Alec she was sent to us on the brink of death by an anonymous person!" clary said before Jace could mock him.

"Well, that makes letting a deranged Mundie inside the institute okay then!" Alec said with a venomous tongue.

"Well, it is actually because she survived an attack by the indarkened. So that deserves some deal of physical and mental strength." Jace said in his clary can do no wrong tone but this time, it was a Maddy can do no wrong.

"And furthermore, I'm not a deranged Mundie I am the daughter of angel Mary magdelaina and valentine Morgenstern!" Madelaina yelled in an aggravated tone.

"wait so your father is valentine Morgenstern and he is also my father. But that would make you my half sister." clary said absolutely startled.

"Well, I guess it does so do you have the two Morgenstern swords? and the Morgenstern ring?" Madelaina said in a cautious tone.

"Yeah is there something else you have to add to that hoard?" clary said in a similarly cautious tone.

"Yep, I have the Morgenstern diadem." Madelaina said"it's in my bag I will go and get it." and with that Madelaina ran out of the kitchen with a kind smile on her face.


End file.
